toontown_storytimefandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Prepostera
Professor Patrick Prepostera is a recurring character in Rewritten. In terms of the series narrative, Professor Prepostera is one of the three architects of the Emergency Portal and the designer of Fantasyland. He stayed behind in Toontown during Exodus and was subsequently turned into a Tog. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Professor Prepostera made his first appearance in "Doomsday" on the day of Exodus in Toontown. Together with his fellow architects of the Emergency Portal, Professor Pete and Dr. Nimbus, he brought the rain to Toontown and triggered Exodus. As part of the plan, Prepostera would stay behind in a bunker with Dr. Nimbus and research the Cogs, finding a way to defeat them, and eventually summon the Toons back to Toontown. He headed for the bunker at the end of the episode as the mega invasion continued. Nimbus died before he reached the bunker, leaving Prepostera behind alone. Once the Toons returned in "Irenic," Professor Prepostera reuinted with Pete and the other Leaders of Toontown. He explained what had occurred during their absence, including the development of the Gags and the catastrophic Final Battle. In "Snatched," Prepostera was approached by Eileen Irenic and Constance Miller to help them develop a plan to infiltrate Sellbot Headquarters, but he was unable to help. In "Darkness on the Edge of Town," Prepostera was revealed to be a mole and traitor to the Toons. Known as a Tog, Prepostera has the mindset of a Cog and acts on their behalf. Undetectable at first, the Togs had been feeding information to the Cogs since the Toons returned from Exodus. Prepostera was converted in "Clandestine" at the climax of the Final Battle. He helped liberate Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe. Though not stated until "Heaven Found," Prepostera was the one who sent Clan Destine/Bradley Wolfe to Fantasyland, knowing he himself would be unable to do so. Prepostera's decision came after he himself was injected with serum that would turn him into a Tog. He sent Clan with the hope Clan would find Professor Pete, and that Dr. Kilo Byte and Dr. Hyla Sensitive would find a way to contact the Toons in Toontown. Prepostera was arrested by the Toons once unmasked. ''Justice'' Professor Prepostera briefly appeared in "Out in the Darkness" while imprisoned beneath Toon HQ. He an the other Togs were muttering in Cogspeak in unison, much to the surprise of their Toon counterparts. Professor Prepostera's memories were said to be wiped permanently when he sacrificed himself to save Bradley Wolfe. He is also one of the only two people who understood the Emergency Portal, the other being Dr. Nimbus. As a result of the Tog mumbling, Professor Drema Yawn used hypnosis to put them all to sleep. In a flashback to the past in "The Last Cow," Professor Prepostera reprimanded Professor Pete for declaring before an entire class that Clarabelle Cow would never be able to have children and that her species would die with her. Patrick was Pete's mentor and thought the lecture would have catastrophic consequences which, years later, would prove true. Patrick was cured in "By a Preponderance" using Slate Oldman's serum. He reunited with Pete and desperately tried to share all the information the Toons had already figured out over the year. ''Contact'' Patrick Prepostera returned in "Equinox" when he visited Ash Ingalls and Pete Ingalls at Dr. Tom Foolery's office. There, he witnessed a catatonic Ash mutter the words "Cog Nation" over and over again. Patrick and Pete were both enlisted by the Toon Resistance in "This Too Shall Pass" to recreate their rainclouds from the Exodus, with the intention of obliterating the Cogs through rain and restoring Toonity to the neighborhoods turned grey. Patrick agreed to help, and over the course of the next few days developed a rocket to launch the Deluge. Patrick and his allies launched the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," and successfully eradicated the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Professor Prepostera is a real NPC from Toontown and Toontown Rewritten. His surname is a reference to the word "preposterous." Trivia *Since Prepostera was the mole all along in Rewritten, writers wanted to show Prepostera's true self immediately after, which is why his flashbacks were not used until the finale. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Horses Category:Togs Category:Contact Characters